Sensors, recorders, or other devices configured to capture or record data of a surrounding environment (collectively, “sensors”) may be used in various implementations such as personal use, use on a vehicle for surveying purposes, or the like. However, a sensor may only be able to capture a limited number of types of data (e.g., visual data such as a video recording or still imagery, time series data such as audio data, acceleration or speed data, and other types of data such as depth data, and/or the like). For example, a video sensor may only be capable of recording image data and not audio data, or audio/visual data and not textual data. Spatial and/or cost constraints may not allow for all the types of sensors required to obtain all desired types of data.